In the manufacturing process of the semiconductor device, the number of layers of fine patterns formed on a substrate, whether the patterns are processed on a wafer as designed, or whether the sizes of the processed patterns vary is inspected. In the inspection, a scanning type electron microscope which is excellent for measuring fine sizes has been used in the related art. Devices or methods performing various inspections using the electron microscope are disclosed, for example, in Patent Literatures 1 to 7 or Non-Patent Literature 1.